


One scent

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Scents & Smells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: Gwaine goes out to find a man to spend the night with. But what he's going to find is way more than that!
Relationships: Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 112
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	One scent

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinkalot - Main challenge - Five senses
> 
> This is the longer version of the fic posted for the challenge

As an Alpha, Gwaine was sometimes slave to his senses. When he smelled someone that appealed to his instincts, he just couldn’t resist. 

He knew some alpha hated that particularity but he quite enjoyed it. He enjoyed all the pleasures life could offer and spending his nights in good company was one of these pleasures.

Since his presentation as an alpha, Gwaine had spent the night with countless partners. As soon as he smelled something fruity, as soon as he felt that little tug in his stomach, he went on with it. His good looks, his radiant smile, and his humor did the rest. Gwaine was a Don Juan and he was proud of it

That night, he was hunting. It was Friday night and after a busy week at work, he wanted to find someone who could make him forget about everything else than their bodies’ fusion.

The club was packed. It wasn’t going to be easy to spot an appealing smell. Gwaine never went home empty-handed, though.

He sat at the bar, ordered a drink, and watched… The night was still young. People were talking and drinking. Gwaine spotted a few guys to his liking but he finished his drink before joining the dancefloor. Moving around, he tried to find a smell, a special odor to arouse his senses… He kept dancing, moving in between bodies, feeling the people around him. His mind was getting lost in the rhythm and he focused only on his sense of smell.

As he was circling a cute twink, he smelled something different, stronger, enticing… Something herbal, crisp, like a freshly cut mint leaf. He looked around and tried to find the guy with that delicious smell… He moved around. He was probably getting closer as the smell became more complex. The mint got mixed up with an orange blossom perfume. 

And then Gwaine finally spotted him… The source of the most pleasurable smell he had breathed. 

He was dancing with his eyes closed, seemingly lost into the music. He was lithe, with unconscious grace. His dark unruly hair contrasted with his fair skin. A stroke of red coloured his cheeks… and what cheeks! Gwaine’s eyes focused on the plump lips then. He had moved closer in the course of his observation. 

The smell was now completely enveloping Gwaine. He couldn’t remember feeling so overwhelmed by someone’s scent before. And there was that urge growing deep inside. He wanted that guy, he had to have him. He had to touch his body, to claim him, to ravish him, to completely wreck that boy… He had to… Now... Now...Now…

Gwaine was just behind the guy and he couldn’t resist longer. He put his hands on the guy’s narrow hips and put their bodies against each other. 

He felt the guy tense but as he thought to let him go, thinking he had perhaps gone too far, the guy turned his head towards him and let his body fall completely against Gwaine’s.

Blue eyes fixed him intently. And then, a few things happened at the same time. A smile appeared on the guy’s lips as his eyes clouded with unmistakable desire. Gwaine’s picked another note to the rich smell that was now like a bubble around them. Something sweet, reminding him of childhood...Like caramel or milk chocolate. Only an Omega could smell like that! Then, the guy moved his hips, putting his ass just on Gwaine’s crotch.

“Hey…” the guy said in lieu of a greeting.

“Hey…” Gwaine answered dumbly, unable to get his brain to produce a more articulate answer. 

They weren’t dancing anymore but the guy kept moving his hips against Gwaine’s now fully erect cock. It felt both innocent and sinful at the same time.

Gwaine felt the urge burn fiercely. As the guy clearly wasn’t averse to a rapprochement, Gwaine decided to listen to his instincts. 

His mouth went for the guy’s neck, kissing and biting as his hands stroked his hips and thighs. 

A first moan escaped the guy’s lips and it only fed Gwaine’s fire more!

And that smell! It had become even more overwhelming, with an added touch of exotic wood… Gwaine felt like it was the best smell in the world, the smell he had looked for during his whole life. He would never smell anything better, he was sure of that. 

“Want you…” the guy moaned, seeding sparks through Gwaine’s whole body.

“Me too.” Gwaine confessed. They were both too far gone to be shy about their desires. “My flat is just a few blocks away...Wanna go there?”

The guy turned to face Gwaine, allowing him to finally admire his features freely

“Let’s go then.”

“Wait”, the guy interrupted. He kissed Gwaine. It was a messy kiss but they didn’t care at all. “I’m not sure I’ll be able to resist until we reach your flat… I’m so wet already.” The guy said as Gwaine led them outside the club. 

“If you keep saying such things, I’ll be the one to yield first.”

The guy laughed, Gwaine loved his laugh.

As they went for the parking lot, Gwaine finally asked “So, what’s your name?”

“Merlin. You?”

“Gwaine.”

They reached Gwaine’s car. He opened the passenger door for Merlin who spotted the leather seat.

“You don’t mind if your car smells like me for the next few days?” Merlin asked innocently, not waiting for the answer before sitting. 

A shiver ran down Gwaine’s back at that idea. Was Merlin trying to make him give in before they had even left?

In the end, through some miracle, they managed to reach Gwaine’s flat without climbing on each other or crash the car. 

They lost no time to reach Gwaine’s bedroom where Merlin lay on the bed and looked at Gwaine with the most debauched look ever. 

“Take me… Now… I’m so ready…”

Gwaine loved foreplay but now, it was out of the question. His desire had grown untamable during the ride and Merlin’s way of spreading his legs and moving his lips… He couldn’t resist. He lay on top of Merlin and kissed him fiercely. Then, he undressed him and got rid of his own clothes. There was urgency in his moves and Merlin kept moaning wantonly… He had to penetrate that body, he had to feel Merlin’s ass clench around his shaft

He let his fingers check that Merlin was truly ready...He was. So slick, so loosened. So Gwaine went for it. He left Merlin’s legs, put his ankles on his shoulders, and went on.

The feeling was overwhelming… Merlin’s tight channel around him, that scent becoming stronger and stronger… Gwaine lost no time to start moving, coming and going. 

He knew they wouldn’t last, they were far too gone already. But they would start again later. They had to find their relief, together, fast… Gwaine had never fucked like that, with so much abandon.

And so Gwaine only sped up. Merlin was already wrecked, moaning and thrashing on the bed, his body covered in sweat.

It took them only a few minutes to reach their climax, perfectly synchronized, in the same cry. 

And then, as they tried to regain their breath, they felt it. Gwaine’s knot, swelling inside Merlin’s ass. They exchanged a surprised look and they Merlin laughed and Gwaine kissed him, smiling.

They were true mates.


End file.
